Your Next King! Wait, WHAT!
by oso1991
Summary: The Ox King has officially announced that he will step down. His new heir however will have to deal not only with the future of becoming royalty but also with the past finally being brought to light. Find out and see if our new king can prove himself!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z**

* * *

_Our Story begins seven years after the Cell Games. A small boy named Gohan Son defeated the biological android known as Cell with a Kamehameha that completely destroyed his body, thus saving Earth from being terrorized by Cell. However, in their grief at the death of Gohan's father, Goku, many of the fighters left leaving a man named Mr. Satan to take the credit for defeating Cell. Though he took the title of "Savior" in order to protect the identities of many of the fighters of the Cell Games, the adoration of the public swelled the man's ego to the point where he truly though he defeated Cell. No one could doubt him and no did. His mouth became his greatest weapon, spouting off tales of how his punches defeated Cell while the hidden martial arts used by the Z-fighters were tricks caused by special effects. The world believed him, even naming a city after him. Sadly for Mr. Satan, his world will soon be crashing around him._

* * *

"GOHAN SON! COME BACK HERE!"

"It was an accident Videl! Honest!"

"Like I'll believe the words of a liar! GET BACK HERE!"

Students at Orange Star High School watched as the school nerd Gohan was managing to outrun an extremely infuriated Videl. Her peers were scrambling to stay out the way as she was intent on either crushing Gohan or blasting Gohan into the sky, either fate was undesirable to many of the bystanders. Gohan hopped over Sharpener's leg and dove out the door, running for his life. For Sharpener's troubles, he was sent face-first into a locker since he blocked Videl's way. Several people winced at the nasty crunching sound when Sharpener's face was embedded into the locker.

"Videl let me explain!"

"I'LL LET YOU EXPLAIN TO MY FIST!"

"Oh Dende! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Gohan leaped over a crouching student who moments later was blasted out of the way by Videl. Gohan mentally apologized to the unfortunate student who bought him yet another second from the enraged Videl. Gohan looked back and swallowed nervously as the girl was literally red from anger and exertion after chasing Gohan nearly several times through the school. He could cry as he looked up into the sky, hoping for some divine help.

"GOHAN SON! GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"OUT OF THE WAY, YAMCHA!"

Gohan hopped over a scarred, messy-haired man and continued to run hoping to escape Videl. Videl tried to shove her way past the stranger but much to her surprise, she found herself thrown onto the ground and unable to move. Videl blinked in surprise before looking up to see the smiling face of a well-known athlete staring down at her, chuckling at her.

"Well missie, I'm not sure what Gohan did but I'm pretty sure its reasonable. Let the kid talk, why don't ya?" the man said calmly.

"Y-y-you're Yamcha the Bandit! One of the best martial artists in the world and a baseball star! What are you doing here?" Videl stammered. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "This isn't about my dad, is it?"

Yamcha laughed loudly. "Of course not miss. I was given a letter asking to come here today by a very special person that I'm sure you'll see before the day is over."

He turned to see Gohan gaping at him. "Gohan! Look at you! I remember when you were a little boy with the bad haircut! Damn, you're big! Even bigger than I am!"

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, completely flabbergasted. Yamcha laughed.

"Didn't you hear me explain it to your Missy?" Yamcha said. "Besides, its not only me."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, dreading Yamcha's next answer.

"What I mean is-!"

Before Yamcha could answer, a thunderous roar the reverberated in every brick of Orange Star High school and startled every person (more than several urinated in their pants) echoed in the air.

"KAKABRAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The hair on Gohan's neck bolted straight up as he recognized the enormous power level that was fast approaching him. He turned around to see the two great oaken doors of the high school shake violently before flying out neck-break speeds. Instinctively, Gohan tackled Videl to the ground, covering her with his body just as one of the doors flew over him. Videl looked at Gohan, stunned at Gohan's quick action.

"THERE YOU ARE KAKABRAT! QUIT RUTTING THE BROAD AND GET OVER HERE! I'M HERE FOR A FIGHT!"

Videl screamed in rage and embarrassment before shoving Gohan off of her. She clambered to her feet and glared at the short, muscled man whose hair seemed to add more than a foot to his rather unimpressive height.

"We weren't doing that you overgrown Troll doll!" Videl shrieked. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Any other person would have cowered under her glare. This man however seemed to swell with even more anger as his scowl twisted into a menacing expression that promised pure pain in its rawest, cruelest form.

"WOMAN! I AM VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! BOW DOWN YOU FOURTH-CLASS DAUGHTER OF A POODLE-HAIRED BUFFOON! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY AS I SHOW KAKABRAT WHO'S THE BETTER FIGHTER!"

Before anybody could react, a loud clanging noise was heard as a monkey wrench slammed onto the man's head with a sickening thud. The man staggered before straightening up to turn to the wielder of said implement of destruction, a blue haired woman ominously bouncing the makeshift tool of destruction in her hand.

"WOMAN, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You know the rules Vegeta! Now fighting ordinary people off the street!" the woman scolded as if Vegeta was a dog. Vegeta inhaled but before he could start, the woman cut him off.

"Don't you get angry at me Vegeta or else it will be a meal a day and no Gravity Room! You promised not to make any trouble for me today!"

"I WASN'T FIGHTING SOME STRANGER! I WAS LOOKING FOR THE BRAT!"

"Brat?" the woman asked. She looked around before squealing in happiness and running towards Gohan, embracing him tightly. "Gohan! Look at you! I haven't seen you around for months! How are you?"

"Hey Bulma," Gohan asked, still surprised at the appearance of Vegeta. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad. Have to train Vegeta, no matter what he says. But my Trunk's been feeling kind of lonely. I wonder where he is anyways?" Bulma replied.

"GAAAAAAUGH!"

Everyone stared as a person crash landed at Gohan's feet, spraying dirt everywhere. Gohan sighed and picked the person up, looking at him and sighing.

"Hey Krillen. I kind of expected to see you since everyone is showing up now?" Gohan said. "What happened to you?"

The man grinned at the sight of Gohan and wiggled his way from Gohan's grasp so he could look up at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan! Man, look at you! You look just like your father when he was your age. Anyways, what happened is that Goten and Trunks was playing tag and decided I was home base. Then-!"

Gohan waved off his explanations. "No need. Goten got overexcited and pushed you too hard, right?"

"Yeah. Playing with Marron made me forget how strong you Saiyans are!" Krillen said, embarrassed.

"Saiyan? Gohan, what's a Saiyan?" Videl piped up.

Gohan groaned as Krillen noticed her, grinning at the young man. "Well, well Gohan. You didn't tell me you got yourself a girlfriend! Kind of reminds me of Chichi to be honest."

Videl reddened and punched at Krillen. To her surprise, Krillen blocked it.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Videl pulled back her hand while Krillen chuckled. "She's strong. Should've known you would choose a martial artist as your girlfriend."

Before Videl could question Krillen, two loud screams deafened everyone as two blurs streaked across the lawn.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"GOHAN!"

Gohan stumbled as two small boys leaped at Gohan. Gohan laughed as he caught the two small boys as the boys hugged him, happy to see their role model after quite some time.

"Gohan, Gohan! Where've you been?" Trunks asked.

"Big bro, this place is so big with so many funny people!" Goten exclaimed.

"Why can't you visit me more?" Trunks whined.

"Big bro, didja see Grampa here?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan-!"

"Big bro-!"

"Whoa, hold on squirts," Gohan said. "Let's calm down for a bit."

The two boys nodded and smiled as they looked up to Gohan who knelt down towards them. "So do either of you know where mom is?"

Goten began to answer but a loud screech interrupted him.

"GOTEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"There's mommy!" Goten said happily.

Gohan visibly flinched at the angry look on his mother's face as she quickly ran over to them. Before anyone could stop her, she brained both Gohan and Trunks with a frying pan. The two boys squealed in pain as the woman angrily berated them.

"You two are in so much trouble! Did you two know that you demolished a person's project? The poor girl is in tears! You two need to know how to restrain yourselves out in public!"

Videl gawked at the woman before rushing towards the two and hugging them tightly, whispering soothing words to the two young boys. She then glared at the woman who glared back with equal intensity at the teen.

"You can't just hit them with a frying pan! They're kids for God's sake!" Videl snapped. "Who are you?"

"I'm their mother and aunt!" she replied. "And Gohan's mother! I know how to raise them. Besides, they're tougher than your average child. Who are you?"

Before Videl could respond, Krillen stepped in with a wide grin on his face.

"He's Gohan's girlfriend, Videl!"

At once, the woman's face turned to one of delight as she squealed in happiness and hugged Videl. Before Videl could take back Krillen's statement, the woman excitedly shook her hand, beaming at her.

"I'm Mrs. Son but you can call me Chichi! I'm so glad that my boy Gohan found a nice woman such as yourself. He's such a shy boy since his father died but I am so proud of him! I knew he could meet good people if he went to high school!"

"Chichi, Goten! There you are! Come on, they're about to start."

Everybody turned to see an attractive blonde woman wave at them before pointing to the auditorium. Said woman smiled as the child in her arms started squealing in delight as Gohan walked towards her. Gohan laughed as he picked up the small child and carried her easily as the little girl began chattering excitedly. Videl blushed as she realized how much of a father Gohan resembled as Goten and Trunks scrambled up on Gohan's back and shoulder. All three children had big smiles and laughs, enjoying the fact that their older brother was finally around.

_"He reminds me of Papa before he became famous. Back when Mom and Dad and I were one happy family,"_ Videl though. An image of Gohan carrying a small girl in his arms with his arm around Videl in front of a small house. Videl reddened and covered her face with her hands. _"No no no! I DON'T LIKE GOHAN!"_

"It's time to go to the assembly now," Bulma reminded. "Let's get going."

The large group began to head over to the auditorium. However Videl's expression was not lost on some of the more cunning elements of the group as Krillen, Bulma, Chichi, and Trunks snickered, rubbing their hands maliciously and their faces twisted in evil grins. If one could read minds, identical ideas involving Gohan and Videl were on their minds. Gohan and Videl shivered as they unconsciously sensed the bad intentions as they walked inside the auditorium.

The auditorium was completely packed. Videl and Gohan were amazed as not only were there every student in the school inside the auditorium but also every major news agency was represented. Famous TV personalities and cameras were everywhere inside the place, all of them excitedly waiting. All of the students were waiting, completely confused as to what was going on but seeing so many celebrities, cameras, and news agencies around also made them eager to know what was going on. Videl heard her name mentioned several times but she quickly dismissed the probability of her father being responsible for this assembly as she would have heard her father boasting loudly and proudly the night before. Gohan and Videl quickly said their goodbyes to Gohan's friends and families and made their way to the student section. Erasa eagerly made room for the pair of them, pushing a disgruntled Sharpener out of the way. Gohan began to look around, wondering what was going on while Erasa lowered her head towards Videl.

"So you and Gohan look pretty cozy, don't ya think?" Erasa whispered, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Videl reddened.

"What are you talking? I have no idea about what you're suggesting!" Videl snapped. Erasa snickered.

"You said that a little too fast, Mrs. Videl Son," Erasa sang. "Methinks one hast fallen for the pure one."

Videl glared angrily but instead of intimidating Erasa, it caused her to giggle. Erasa continued to giggle as the principal of the school headed to the podium. Immediately the auditorium quieted, waiting for the assembly to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come here today on the request of our beloved ruler of our realm who despite the many disasters that has befallen in the recent years, has always lead our people to prosperity and happiness. Please give a warm welcome to our king, the OX KING!"

Thunderous applause was heard as people began to clap for the popular and wise king as he lumbered towards the podium. The monarch's huge frame seemed to make his already impressive size bigger on the small stage as he lowered his head so that he could speak clearly into the microphone. He waved a large hand so as to settle down the audience. The audience quieted as the monarch smiled at his subjects.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, citizens of the Ox Kingdom, I have come here today as your king to announce that I shall soon step down."

There was a great gasp of surprise from many in the audience. Before anyone could say anything the Ox King continued to speak.

"I am old. There is no other way to state it. I have ruled over the Ox Kingdom for many years and despite my efforts, calamities have occurred over and over. We have always recovered but the many responsibilities have weakened me. My heart still hurts when I remember the wailings of my people, the tears of the children, and the bodies of the dead. I fear that I can no longer rule over you. I am sorry but my time shall soon pass," the Ox King said solemnly.

The entire auditorium was quiet as their monarch took off his crown. However he smiled reassuringly at the people who was waiting for the giant to speak.

"I will not leave without a leader though. In the last years of my reign, I shall train and guide the next king!" the Ox King proclaimed.

Immediately, there was a great uproar. People began to whisper and speculate who the next king was. However, the Ox King pounded his fist, crushing the podium accidentally but silencing the audience.

"I have seen him born and grown into the man he is today. He is by far stronger than I can ever be. Stronger than his father and a warrior of no match. I have seen him fight battle after battle and prevail over any obstacle in his way. He has witnessed his teacher sacrificing himself to save him. A friend killed in front of him. Even his father murdered in order to save him. I know I would be devastated to even witness one. But instead of giving in, he has grown, faced his fears, and conquered every challenge and struggle. Soon he will become of age and when that time comes, I feel at ease to know that if he so chooses, he will lead you to an age of prosperity and peace ever known. I know he feels unworthy and undeserving but know this. I know no man worthier to rule the legacy I shall leave behind, the land of the Ox Kingdom, and the dreams of the people. So I ask you, will you please stand with me? Will you face your people as the next king, GOHAN SON?"

* * *

**YO! Oso1991 here and I'm back. This plot idea has been bugging me ever since my friends introduced me to DBZ. Such a great classic. Hope you don't mind the cliffhanger and hopefully I'll come out with the next chapter soon. Later guys!**

**Peace! Oso1991**


End file.
